In Her Eyes
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles comes home from work one night, and is suddenly overwhelmed with love for the woman in his life. Post-series one-shot.


**Author's Note:**This story came to me sort of randomly, after hearing Josh Groban's song by the same title. It never occurred to me before how well it applied to N/D. From that one thought, the story pretty much came together on its own. I think it came out pretty well, and I hope people agree! :)

The apartment was dark as Niles entered. That was strange. But he shrugged off his concerns and made his way upstairs. Quietly he entered the master bedroom. Suddenly he froze, finding it difficult to breathe. He saw his angel lying there on the bed. She was so beautiful. What had he ever done to deserve her? He'd been asking himself that same question day after day, ever since she'd surprised him in the Winnebago all those years ago. He was no closer to having an answer now than he'd been then.

Before he met Daphne, his life had been marked by loneliness. First his brother and best friend had packed up and moved three thousand miles away, and then his beloved mother died. His marriage was dying, taking him with it. But then, like the rare Seattle sun, she had shown up. Because of her, his world had life and meaning again.

And now, they were married, and they had the most incredible boy. David was a miracle in every sense of the word. Fatherhood had been a lifelong dream for Niles, but he'd never thought it would come true. Niles had never known how much love his heart could hold until that day in the vet's office three years ago. The memory was still with him. It was one of the many moments with Daphne that never truly left his thoughts. He thanked God every day for his son.

Niles still stood there in the doorway, lost in his thoughts and memories. But the sight of Daphne lying there, her beautiful brown hair spread out across her pillow was too much for him. He walked over to the bed, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Darling," Daphne said, smiling at him immediately. "I wanted to wait up for you, but I'm afraid David's worn me out. I think there's a bit more of me brothers in him than I thought!" But then she caught sight of the alarm clock on Niles' nightstand. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were working late to catch up on paperwork."

"I decided those patient files can wait. There is nothing more important to me than spending time with you, my angel."

Daphne rolled over toward him, kissing him deeply. "Do you know how much I love you?" It was a rhetorical question. She held his face in her hands, amazed at how handsome he was. Niles was her Prince Charming. He worked so hard to provide her and David with a home, _and_ he made sure that she always felt loved and cherished. "I am so lucky."

Daphne often spoke of how proud she was of her husband. She repeatedly told him what a good father he was to David. But in truth, Niles knew he didn't deserve such praise. He was only doing what a man is supposed to do, taking care of his family the best he could. Daphne always seemed to see so much more in him than Niles himself did. He wished he could be the man she saw when she looked at him. He caressed her cheek, once again feeling overwhelmed with love for her. "My love, it is I who am lucky to have you. I love my work, but you give me a purpose. I used to be jealous of Frasier's fame, because I thought there was nothing more important in life than success. But there is so much more. And I'm reminded of that fact every time I look in your eyes."

Daphne pulled him to her, giving him a kiss that let him know that she needed him. It was true that David's boundless energy was a lot to handle at times. When she'd climbed into bed less than an hour ago, she'd wanted nothing more than a good night's rest. But now, she was wide awake. The feeling of Niles' hands on her still made her weak inside. It now seemed unthinkable to go without this experience for even a single night. Just as Niles said that her presence gave his life a sense of meaning, he did the same for her. She had always taken housework seriously, but for so many years, she did it only to please Frasier and keep her job. Sure, Frasier and Martin had come to be like family for her. But even they could never match the way it felt now, to love and take care of her husband. It was a life she almost wasn't sure she deserved. As she looked into her husband's eyes, she thought of a thousand things for which she could thank him. She knew without a doubt that this night was only just beginning.

**The End**


End file.
